Humour, humour Quand tu nous tiens
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Une journée très particulière pour nos deux héros, au JAG...


HUMOUR, HUMOUR… QUAND TU NOUS TIENS…

Le mot du début : Cette fanfic est une fanfiction humoristique de JAG, qui pourrait avoir lieu lors de la saison 6, avant l'épisode du baiser Harm/Mac sous le porche de l'amiral…J'espère que mon humour ne vous déplaira pas trop ! 

Disclaimer : les personnages de Jag ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla bla…

Bonne lecture ! -) et n'oubliez pas la review, c'est obligatoire !!!!!

NOOOON, IL AVAIT OSE LE SAGOIN  
  
Elle bondit hors de son bureau mais soudain ce fut le choc... Elle rentra dans... AJ_ Faites attention colonel, le JAG n'est pas un stand d'autos tamponneuses. Vous me paraissez bien pressée aujourd'...  
Il jeta un regard à Mac et tout à coup son air sérieux disparut...il se plia en quatre de rire. Mac se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux... De colère. « M : Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! ! ! ! Est-ce que je me permets de faire des sales remarques quand mossieu mon cher supérieur me file des dossiers nuls à pleurer ? [Et cherchez bien le rapport entre les deux] Je... Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais voir mon cher collègue... Allez ma fille, bouge de là sinon il va t'attendre... ». Elle s'écarta de AJ Chegwidden _ qui pleurait de rire_ sans répondre (et puis quoi encore ?) et entra en ouragan dans le bureau d'Harm qui sursauta sur sa chaise comme si on venait de lui fouetter le derrière. « H : Whoao... ». Franchement il l'avait bien arrangée... Il commença à piquer un fou rire ce qui acheva d'énerver Mac  
H_ Ouiiiiiiii... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous...  
Son rire s'arrêta quand un projectile non identifié lui arriva dans la figure. Il regarda Mac avec un sourire moqueur.   
H_ Voyons Mac, calmez-vous ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis je me suis donné beaucoup de mal alors ça me vexe que vous réagissiez comme cela...  
M_ Ah je vois que Harmon Rabb Junior est content de lui... Ca ne m'amuse pas du tout moi ! ! ! ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?  
Harm se remit à rire.  
H_ D'une Marine à moustache avec de gros sourcils noirs froncés et un petit bouc noir, le tout dessiné au marqueur noir... Vous savez que vous êtes très jolie...  
M_ Bon c'est bon arrêtez votre délire ! ! ! ! !  
H_ ... Quand vous êtes en colère ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un marqueur qui s'efface à l'eau, vous pourrez le constater si vous regardez ce qui est écrit dessus... C'est celui qui est sur mon bureau qui est indélébile.  
Mac arracha le marqueur des mains de Harm et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Harm la vit tressaillir et relever la tête. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :  
M_ Lisez ce qu'il y a marqué dessus vous...  
Harm prit le marqueur et lut à voix haute :  
H_ ATTENTION, EVITER TOUT CONTACT AVEC LA PEAU, LA COULEUR EST... INDELEBILE ? !  
M_ Je crois que vous avez confondu...  
  
« H : Oullà, ça va chauffer ici... »  
H_ Du calme ! C'est aussi marqué que le stylo s'efface sur la peau au bout d'une journée...   
M_ Donc... A cause de VOUS je vais devoir me balader toute la journée avec une figure peinturlurée au marqueur ? Retour à l'envoyeur...  
Et, disant cela, elle prit le marqueur et, plaquant Harm contre le mur, commença à lui barbouiller le visage. Harm se débattit et lui cria D'ARRETER CA TOUT DE SUITE mais sa NinjaGirl semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit ET...  
  
SUSPENSE SUSPENCE... MAIS QUI SE CACHE DONC DERRIERE LA PORTE ? ? ?  
  
VOUS LE SAUREZ APRES LA PUB...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Coupure pub @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
... Et l'amiral entra. Les deux catcheurs s'étaient séparés en entendant la poignée tourner et tandis que Mac présentait ses fesses (elles n'avaient rien de révoltant, certes...) à la porte tandis qu'elle farfouillait sur le bureau de son partenaire, Harm s'était jeté sur sa chaise (qui, la pauvre, ne lui avait pourtant rien fait) et était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier qu'il tenait malheureusement beaucoup trop à l'envers et haut pour pouvoir le lire dans les conditions les meilleures. L'amiral, qui n'était pas dupe puisqu'il était venu précisément pour avoir la raison de ces cris qu'il entendait en Dolby Stéréo dans son bureau. Il se racla la gorge et ordonna (le petit malin) :  
C_ On ne respecte plus ses supérieurs ? J'aimerais qu'on me salue, qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école militaire ?   
Harm et Mac pensèrent à leur futur proche qui ne promettait rien de très exaltant, quand TOUT A COUP...  
Voix_ Vous savez si l'amiral est dans son bureau ?   
L'amiral sursauta et sortit en pensant « ils sont vraiment assistés dans ce bureau des fois... Pas moyen de s'isoler 2 minutes ! ! ! » et leur lança un sourire tout- ce –qu'il- y- a -de- plus- sadique en leur demandant poliment de l'attendre :  
C_ Je reviens dans 10 minutes, ne bougez pas...  
Dès qu'il fût sorti, Mac ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur Harm qui la lui ferma en lui faisant un gros paleteau... [Non c pa ça zuiittt pvii pvi zzzz on rembobine la vidéo...] qui la lui ferma avec la main. AH AH AH Vous êtes déçus hein ? Je jubile...   
H_ Chhhuuuuutttt... Je vous propose qu'on aille dans les toilettes enlever ça discrètement avant que l'amiral ne revienne. Ce genre de petit désagrément s'enlève avec de l'alcool à 70degrés et ça tombe bien je m'appelle Mac Gyver [NON C PA CA IL DECONNE VRAIMENT CE MAGNETOSCOPE ! ! ! ! zuiittt pvii pvi zzzz] ça tombe bien j'en ai justement toujours avec moi [comme par hasard ! !].  
M_ Montrez-moi ça ! ! !  
Harm sortit de son sac une bouteille d'alcool. [et non il n'est pas devenu alcoolique parce qu'il ne sort pas avec Mac ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez avoir d'imagination c pas possible...] Mac dut malheureusement admettre qu'il avait raison.  
H_ Mais vous avez de la chance que les Marines m'effraient parce que sinon je l'aurais gardé pour moi.  
Il évita une nouvelle charge de Mac OLE ! ! Et ils passèrent la tête par la porte. Personne... Ils piquèrent alors le plus grand sprint de leur vie [même Marie-Jo Perec elle a pas fait mieux c pour vous donner des repères rationnels] pour atteindre les toilettes, et ils s'enfermèrent ensemble dans un WC.  
M_ Si quelqu'un nous entend...  
H_ Voyons ne soyez pas si négative Sarah...  
M_ Dépêchez-vous ! ! !  
H_ OK OK on se calme ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon enlevez votre veste et déboutonnez votre col, je ne vois rien.  
Harriet Sims entra dans les toilettes du Jag dans la simple intention de se laver les mains, et alors elle entendit, d'un des toilettes, des bruits bizarres et...  
M_ Si quelqu'un nous entend...  
H_ Voyons ne soyez pas si négative Sarah...  
M_ dépêchez-vous ! ! !  
H_ OK OK on se calme ! ! ! ! ! ! !Bon enlevez votre veste et déboutonnez votre col, je ne vois rien.  
... Une conversation que tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre Harriet, dommage tu étais trop jeune pour mourir... Elle sortit précipitamment, et courut à son bureau où elle se tordit de rire... Elle pensait bien que ça se finirait comme ça [ben oui, quel esprit de déduction ! ! ! !] et se dit qu'il fallait absolument que cette bonne nouvelle se sache au JAG...

Mac et Harm passèrent un bon bout de temps dans les cabinets à se frotter mutuellement[Je vous vois venir avec vos remarquer graveleuses...], et ils parvinrent heureusement à enlever tout le marqueur [eh oui ! ! ! Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais les faire rester une journée entière avec ? Non, ce n'est pas assez cruel, gniark gniark gniark (rire lubrique)]Quand ils sortirent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale du JAG, ils virent tout le monde se retourner sur eux, et leur sourire d'un air complice. Evidemment ces deux crétins ne comprirent rien [mea culpa j'espère que je ne choque pas mé bon c vraiment pas des doués de la vie... Allez, juste pour une fic, admettez-le...] pendant une minute, et ils restèrent plantés là à regarder les autres qui les regardaient qui les regardaient qui les regardaient quiSTOP. Puis Mac osa proposer à son collègue une supposition à proportion de possibilité d'inexactitude qui lui semblait méchamment faible, et qui était déduite de faits visibles quoique un peu surréalistes[Vous suivez toujours ?] et qui était :  
M_ Euh... On est restés longtemps dans les WC.   
H_ Ben... [il regarde sa montre] oui. Vous avez raison comme d'habit... [le fayot ! ! !]  
Harm se ressaisit tout à coup car sa volonté typiquement masculine de contrôler la situation PLUTOT GENANTE [désolée les mecs mais c'est vrai que c'est très masculin! ! !] fit surface. Il beugla :  
H_ REMETTEZ-VOUS AU TRAVAIL IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! ! Je suis resté une demi-heure enfermé dans des cabinets avec le colonel Mackenzie, et alors ? je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.  
Il ne prit conscience de sa connerie que quand il entendit tout le monde hurler de rire et quand il sentit le talon de Mac broyer finement et gentiment son pied.   
H_ Je peux savoir en quoi c'est drôle ? ? ? ? ?  
Tiner_ Ben en fait on était tous au courant capitaine...  
Le regard meurtrier du capitaine lui fit perdre au moins 2 centimètres.  
Tiner_ Heuh [il sait pas s'exprimer celui-là ! ! ! !]... L'amiral vous demande dans son bureau avec le colonel...  
Ceci eut le don de faire perdre à Harm sa belle assurance masculine [et niac ! !] et les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Chegwidden comme des condamnés à mort se dirigeraient vers leur lieu de mort, en tout cas moins vite que quand ils étaient allés aux toilettes. Bon, en gros vous comprenez je pense...  
AJ_ Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? J'ai eu une affaire urgente à régler, et comme par hasard quand je suis revenu 2 minutes plus tard le bureau était désert. Pourrais-je avoir des explication ?  
Comme par hasard, Harm sentit sa belle ( ?) assurance de tout à l'heure fondre comme une motte de beurre au soleil [beuark ! ! !] et à côté de lui Sarah Mackenzie n'en menait pas large. Elle lui donna un discret mais méchant coup de coude [pauvre Harm ! ! ! Si ça continue à ce rythme il ne va plus en rester grand chose, pauvre de nous, les filles...] qui signifiait très explicitement : « Bon, vous avez voulu faire le malin, alors assumez et tirez -MOI de là. »  
H_ Ouch ! ! !  
AJ_ Je vous demande pardon capitaine ?  
H_ Je disais, amiral, que le colonel et moi-même avons eu besoin de nous isoler un peu pour...  
Les deux officiers virent tout à coup leur supérieur afficher un sourire qui ressemblait juste un peu mais pas trop à ceux qui leurs avaient été adressés dans la salle principale...  
Mais ce sourire s'effaça vite.Ah j'hésite, j'hésite... je vous fais le coup de la PUB ou pas ? Ca va sûrement vous saouler et paraître lourd mais comme on dit jamais 1 sans 2...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@AAAAAHHHHH je reprends mon souffle@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
AJ_ Ecoutez-moi, je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne vois qu'une chose qu'on pourrait faire pendant une demi-heure dans des sanitaires. L'enseigne Sims m'a appris où vous étiez, je suis très heureux pour vous, je vous félicite, mais j'aimerai que cela ne se reproduise pas.  
Harm et Mac tentèrent de répliquer mais l'ahurissement les empêcha de parler. Mac se sentit tout à coup très chaude [NON ! ! ! Aucun sous-entendu vicelard là- derrière ! ! ! ! Pour qui me prenez-vous donc ? !] et vit que pour Harm c'était un peu la même chose. Et pis de toute manière il avait bien intérêt à se sentir mal, parce que il allait souffrir, et à côté de ce qu'elle comptait lui dire l'épisode du marqueur n'était qu'une tirade amoureuse. Et en plus il ne disait toujours rien ? Peuh... [ceci est une exclamation dans la tête de colère et pas le bruit d'un coup de poing]. L'amiral les regarda avec un amusement mal dissimulé.  
AJ_ C'est tout.   
Mac était sortie lorsque l'amiral rappela Harm. Ce dernier revint vers le bureau, se préparant au pire...  
AJ_ Harm, je vous parle en ami. Cela m'est déjà arrivé de ressentir une, euh... Envie irrésistible, mais je l'ai toujours contrôlée. Et vous feriez bien de le contrôler aussi, même si je sais que c'est particulièrement difficile pour nous les hommes. Vous pouvez sortir.  
Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il sortit du bureau qu'Harm comprit réellement l'étendue du problème. Et ceci s'accentua lorsque, sorti prendre l'air, il vit Mac venir vers lui, pas particulièrement heureuse...  
M_Bon, je suppose que vous avez préparé votre plaidoirie ? Parce que figurez-vous que je n'ai pas tout mon temps, moi...   
H_ Mac écoutez... *  
M_ Noooonnnn je n'é-cou-te pas capitaine !!!!!   
Elle était si en colère, que la sueur giclait sur son mignon front, que tous ses poils étaient dressés et que ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, sang qui retomba sur l'uniforme immaculé d'Harmon. Puis ses bras se transformèrent en tentacules griffues qui l'empoignèrent, et elle fit craquer son corps athlétique et dépecé avec délectation sous ses crocs monstrueux. Au secours K !!!! [ah m#### excusez-moi j'était en plein Men in black et j'ai un peu décroché...]. En gros elle était pas contente.  
M_ Tiner vient de me dire que l'amiral nous a mis au secrétariat pour toute la journée !!!!Histoire que ce genre de petit désagrément ne se reproduise pas... Et VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT !   
Et là... Miracle !!!! Un éclair de génie vint traverser notre capitaine de frégate préféré qui trouva THE-classique-parade-infaillible   
H_ Je vous signale que vous n'avez rien dit non plus !!!![et là il a tout à fait la tête du gamin de maternelle qui dit à son copain : «C'est celui qui l'di qui l'est d'abord et nanananère pouèt pouèt cacahuète gardes-en pour le dessert !!!! » ;-)]   
Mac lui jeta un nouveau regard noir mais Mac Gyver comme je l'ai déjà nommé avait sur lui son gilet pare-balle qu'il utilisa a bon escient... Et la balle fût évitée. Ils se rendirent dans la salle principale du JAG où ils virent arriver vers eux Tiner... Ou plutôt une montagne de dossiers mobile.  
T_ Permettez capitaine et colonel...   
Il répartit également les dossiers dans les bras des deux officiers qui soufflèrent comme des boeufs sous le poids de la chose. Et, vu que la galanterie n'est plus ce qu'elle était, personne ne s'offrit pour aider Mac qui agonisait sous ses dossiers.   
T_ Suivez-moi, je vous en prie.   
Tiner et ses sherpas... Euh, pardon, ses supérieurs; se dirigèrent vers le bureau du matelot où ils posèrent leur charge.   
H&M_ OUCH !!!!   
T_ Voici votre bureau pour la journée. Je vous ai ajouté une chaise, colonel. Vous verrez dans les dossiers, il y a des signatures à faire, des noms à rajouter, des tampons à faire, enfin bref des petites fioritures malheureusement nécessaires. Je vous remercie beaucoup de vous occuper de ça à ma place, j'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses mais je vous avoue que la masse de travail m'a un peu découragé dirons-nous... Je vais pouvoir rendre visite à ma tante dans le Vermont grâce à ce petit congé...   
Mac voulut répliquer vertement à cette insolence [Pauv' chochotte va... ;-)] mais l'amiral sortit subitement de son bureau et voyant que Mac gonflait ses joues pour se préparer à sortir un son [et lui c'est The sentinel... Clin d'œil aux fans ;-)], il dit :   
AJ_ Colonel !!! Pour la journée vous et le capitaine n'êtes plus ni capitaine ni colonel mais simples matelot, est-ce que c'est compris !!! Et les simples matelots se doivent de saluer leur amiral, est-ce que c'est compris ? [ahhh la hoooonnnte !!!! mouarfffff !!!!!]   
Mac et Harm frémirent de stupeur au sadisme affligeant de leur supérieur qu'ils saluèrent sous le regard hilare de Tiner, puis ils se mirent au travail. Les heures passèrent...   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ce ne fût d'abord @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@qu'une heure@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ qu'une@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@puis cela@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@devint@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@deux@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@trois@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
bon je vous épargne la suite@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ Ils travaillaient... Sous un soleil de plomb... Sans rien à se mettre sous la dent... Les curieux qui passaient les accablaient de leurs moqueries cruelles... Ils suaient eau et sang... Et la seule chose qui leur était encore permise sur cette Terre ingrate de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté était de refermer leur main calleuse et gercée par les dures signatures perpétuelles sur un humble stylo pour signer encore et toujours... Ils criaient grâce mais rien ni personne désormais, et ils le savaient, n'était et ne serait miséricordieux devant leur calvaire... Pourrons-nous rester là sans rien dire devant cette manifestation si évidente de la non-prise en compte des droits de l'homme ? Il me faut de l'oseille si vous voulez pas les voir caner avant la fin de la fic. Faites vos dons à Jeanne.Bombon@wanadoo.fr. Pour le salut de leur âme... Et pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ils passaient leur temps à se dire des politesses.   
M_ Je vous jure que vous avez intérêt à faire vos prières parce que je sens que je vais devenir TRES méchante... Dès que nous serons sortis de ce pétrin.  
H_ Et pourquoi ne considérez-vous pas vos propres torts, hein ?! Ecoutez, si on veut essayer de se sortir de ce pétrin avant l'heure, il faut que l'on s'associe pour faire du bon boulot pour que l'amiral soit content de nous et nous fasse retrouver nos grades plus vite...   
M_ « Je n'accepte JAMAIS d'alliance avec l'ennemi même en situation de torture » est une des premières choses qu'on nous apprend chez les Marines... Je ne m'associerai pas plus avec un FAYOT, question d'honneur...   
H_ Sachez que je me retiens pour ne pas vous...   
M_ Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de succès chez les hommes...   
Ils continuèrent donc à travailler jusqu'à ce que Mac s'éloigne pour aller aux toilettes, pendant que Harm s'amusait comme un petit fou à transvaser des dossiers non encore faits de sa pile vers la pile du Colonel... Euh, pardon, de l'ex-Colonel...   
H_ Trois dossiers supplémentaires ça fait une pile de 77 cm 5 au lieu de 72 cm 4... C'est bon je peux peut-être en rajouter un... Non, pas celui-là, il fait 5 cm 6 d'épaisseur elle va s'en rendre compte... Alors peut-être ces deux-là... 2 cm 7 et 3 cm 9 ça fait 5 cm 5... Tout baigne !!!! Harm tu es un mathématicien né !!! Non, non, j'insiste, ne sois pas si modeste...  
M_ NON MAIS SAUF VOTRE RESPECT CAPITAINE ON EST PAS CHEZ MEME !!!!  
Il se retourna brutalement et vit galoper vers lui un rhinocéros enragé qui ressemblait vaguement à une certaine Marine qu'il avait dû connaître dans des temps meilleurs... Et qu'il devait apparemment fuir au plus vite. Tout à coup, alors que l'étonnement le laissait figé, Mac, qui allait le saisir au col, se tordit un talon et fût précipitée en avant. Elle tomba dans les bras d'Harm et sentit sa bouche, dans son élan, venir malencontreusement se poser sur celle de son récepteur... Elle se décolla IMMEDIATEMENT d'Harm en se maudissant de ne pas venir au boulot en Nike [Aucune pub ici...:-)], mais ce fût malheureusement trop tard, car en face d'eux se tenait...   
Il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour faire une fic bien tordante, j'ai nommé... Bon, remettez-vous d'abord bien dans le bain en imaginant Mac à moitié affalée sur Harm qui semble plutôt se réjouir de la situation, sa bouche involontairement posée sur celle du gars qui découvrira bientôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin [et nan, ce n'est pas une blague !!!!! Bon c vrai il le sait depuis un moment qu'il aurait dû rester au lit, c'était histoire d'animer un peu l'ambiance, mais si je vous soûle... ;-) ]. Elle se relève, mais pas assez vite... Pour ne pas que les deux zozos le remarquent...  
M_ MIC ?????!!!!!!!!!  
Mi_ MAC ??????!!!!!!!!!!! [PTDR !!!! Bon c bon je sais mes jeux de mots sont merdiques...]  
J'ai peut-être tendance à oublier Harm, mais lui aussi va avoir sa dose, ne vous inquiétez pas...  
H_ RENEE ??????!!!!!!!!!!  
R_ HARM ??????!!!!!!!!!!! [rien trouvé sur ce coup-là, j'aurais pû faire RENEE et GARS mais bon... : honte-honte-honte...]  
Harm se releva très vite et tenta d'expliquer la situation à Renée, qui le regardait de ce genre de regard fais-gaffe-à-tes-bijoux-de-famille-mec-le-volcan-est-entré-en-éruption-et-ça-va-péter..., et aussi à... Merde, j'ai oublié son nom... L'autre empafé d'australienpithèque...   
H_ Bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je peux tout vous expliquer...  
Mi_ [Là faut l'imaginer tout branlant... heuh... Tremblant, pardon... ;-)] Il n'y a rien à expliquer monsieur le capitaine de corvette... CAR CE QUE MOI ET MADEMOISELLE PETTERSON AVONS VU RESUME DEJA SUFFISAMENT TROP LA SITUATION A MON GOUT !!!!!!  
Harm jeta un regard rapide sur Mac qui semblait dépassée et abrutie par les évènements... [et qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place mesdemoiselles, hum ???] et qui était rouge comme une écrevisse... qui s'est mise dans un pot de farine. Le beau, le fort, l'invincible Harmon Rabb sentait lui-même qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps.  
   
Tu reviens vers moi  
Et mon coeur se débat  
Pour trouver les raisons de te dire non  
Quand tu me sors les mêmes mensonges  
Mais je te crois   
Encore une fois  
Le passé m'a appris à te perdre au matin  
Tu m'as fais du mal, mais tu le fais si bien  
Alors pourquoi m'interdire  
Encore de profiter du pire?  
Je suis dans de beaux draps  
Mais j'y suis avec toi  
Peux m'importe demain  
Demain c'est tellement loin quand tu m'aimes  
Et j'ai appris par coeur   
A ne plus prendre à coeur  
Le moindre compliment, les fleurs que tu me tends  
Et les billets pour deux que tu n'as pas vraiment  
Combien de temps je vais miser sur toi  
Je perds à tous les coups et pourtant je rejoue  
Alors puisqu'il faut souffrir  
Autant prendre un malin plaisir  
Je suis dans de beaux draps  
Mais j'y suis avec toi  
Peux m'importe demain  
Demain c'est tellement loin quand tu m'aimes  
C'est au creux de tes bras, que j'apprendrai  
Un jour à t'oublier  
C'est tout contre toi, que je m'en irai  
Sans repères  
Je suis dans de beaux draps  
Mais j'y suis avec toi  
Peux m'importe demain  
Demain c'est tellement loin quand tu m'aimes  
Je suis dans de beaux draps  
Mais j'y suis avec toi  
Peux m'importe demain  
Demain c'est tellement loin quand tu m'aimes  
Mic regarda Mac d'un air de chien battu... C'était à la fois piteux et ridicule... Enfin bon vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les stratagèmes idiots de Mic quand il veut attirer l'attention de Mac...  
M_ Je vois que tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais t'aider...Dis-moi que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ce sera plus simple !!!!! Moi qui te croyais sincère... [ C'est vraiment pathétique, et un mouchoir pour tronche-de-moule, un !!! :-) Chuis quand même très méchante avec lui... Promis je me rachèterai... Dans 1 an ou 2...]  
Mac resta bouche bée devant tant de stupidité (whouaouh keske je m'amuuuusssseeeee !!!!!! ;-)), et vu que depuis le début de la journée elle n'était pas dans une humeur très accomodante elle se mit à hurler :  
Ma_ MAIS J'EN AIE MARRRE DE TOUTES CES CONNERRIES POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE TROUVE LE MOYEN DE ME FAIRE CHIER AUJOURD'HUI ????!!!! SERIEUSEMENT J'EN AI PAR- DESSUS LA TETE DE ME FAIRE RABAISSER ALORS SI TU POUVAIS LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE CE SERAIT BIEN PARCE QUE FIGURES-TOI QUE J'AVAIS D'AUTRES SOUCIS AVANT TOI, ET TU TROUVES LE MOYEN DE VENIR !!!!! ET AVEC CETTE BLONDASSE EN PLUS !!!!!!! [hey attention la trornade Mackenzie vient de tomber sur nous pauvres pêcheurs... ;-)].  
Là ce fût comme un coup de tonnerre qui s'abattit sur le JAG... TATATAAAMMMMM !!!!!!  
Tout le monde s'était groupé en cercle autour du quatuor qui commençait sérieusement à s'agiter. Entre Mic qui était en ébullition (car bien sûr ravi des tendres paroles amoureuses de sa FIANCEE ), Harm qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui commençait à ressentir les symptômes imminents d'une crise de rire, Mac qui était dans un état de colère au stade le plus avancé (avec les sueurs, le visage rouge boursoufflé et tout et tout..), et Renée qui, choquée, (pôv' minette va !!! ;-)), avalait et recrachait de l'air par sa bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau; je vous laisse imaginer le tragique de la situation...   
Enfin, quelqu'un osa rompre le silence chargé des vapeurs fétides de la fâcheuse destinée qui se préparait à fondre sur les acteurs de cette absurde tragédie ('tention !!!! On est pas en 1ère L pour rien !!! lol ;-)). Ce fût la blondasse de service qui trouva bon de piquer sa petite crise d'hystérie (pour vous imaginer Renée en plein pétage de plombs, imaginez-vous deux minutes « les feux de l'amour »... Call vient d'avouer à Pamela que Dinah a fait courir la rumeur que Pamela couchait avec son mari (celui de Dinah, vous suivez toujours ?? ;-) courage, c'est presque fini !!!)John... Oh l'infâme, il a osé !!!!!)  
R_ INFAME !!!!! VOUS AVEZ OSE !!!! (loooollll ;-)), JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !!!!! HARM CHERI, TU AS ENTENDU COMME ELLE M'A APPELLEE !!!!! ET TU NE DIS RIEN ?! HARM !!!...HARM ?  
Harm, qui avait jusque-là eu ses lèvres crispées comme un cul de poule et qui s'était tenu très droit, tremblant à cause d'on ne savait quel mal (lol) , se plia tout à coup en deux...Renée, inquiète, s'était approchée de lui...  
H_ MMMOOOOOUUUUUAAAAARRRRRFFFFFFF !!!!!!!! Excuse... Aaaahhh... Moi, Renée... Snniiiiffff...(ben oui le pôv' vieux, il n'en pouvait plus !!!... Et OUI, ceci est bien un éclat de rire, je vous avais dit de ne pas vous moquer de mes bruitages, vous êtes méchants d'abord, snniiifffff !!!!!!)  
L'infâme avait osé !!! (Ils sont beaucoup à être infâmes ici, vous avez remarqué ? lol) s'en fût trop pour Renée qui, en bonne fan de Karaté Kid, n'eût besoin que d'un seul geste, ample et précis...  
Pour mettre une claque à la fois à Mac et à Harm. Les deux accolites se redressèrent prestement et Mac porta vivement sa main à sa figure. Mic la regarda froidement.  
Mi_ tu n'as que ce que tu mérites (c'est pathétique...). Adieu, Mac. Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Tu ne sera pas ma femme.  
Renée se raprocha de Mic et renchérit comme un bon petit perroquet, les lèvres tremblantes de colère:  
R_ Moi aussi harm, j'ai compris.  
M_ COMMENT CA JE N'AI QUE CE QUE JE MERITE ?!  
H_ Renée...  
M_ Hmmmgrrrrr... J'y crois pas... MAIS QUELLE POUFFE CELLE-LA !!!!! Jamais vu une blondasse aussi conne... Faudrait la mettre à l'asile...  
Ils n'eûrent même pas le temps de finir leur phrase que Mic et Renée se précipitaient dehors.   
Alors ce fût ce qu'on peut appeler « le calme après l'ourag... heuh la tempête. ». Mac était encore maugréante. Harm, quant à lui, était un peu abruti par l'absurdité de ce qui venait de se passer, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le personnel du JAG s'était remis au travail, on sait jamais, les baffes, ça peut être contagieux... ;-)  
M_ La salope, j'en était sûr qu'un jour elle piquerait une vraie crise (elle elle est bien placée pour parler lol ;-)), ben oui on reconnait jamais les folles mais là... C'est un peu flagrant... hmmmmgrrrrrr... Quelle pauvre conne tout de même j'en arriverait presque a avoir pitié d'elle, c'est pitoyable...  
Ce ne fût qu'en l'entendant divaguer entre ses dents qu'harm commenca à se dire qu'il fallait peu-être l'avertir qu'elle était au beau milieu du JAG, que tout le monde l'entendait, et surtout que son fiancé venait de la planter... Cela pouvait éventuellement lui servir de savoir cela...  
H_ Mac ????  
M_ Pffff... qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne...  
H_ Mac, je crois que Mic n'a pas apprécié votre attitude...  
M_ Y'a des places à l'asile qui se perdent...  
H_ Ilvous a posé un ultimatum qu'il serait bon d'examiner... Vous m'écoutez, Mac ?!  
M_ Mais oui matelot, bien sûr, bien sûr... gnagnagnagna... Construire des zoos...  
H_ MAC, MIC VOUS A QUITTEE !!!!!  
M_ quoi ?! Mais vous auriez pas pû me le dire tout de suite ??!!!!  
H_ Euh... Mais c'est ce que... Enfin bon laissez tomber...  
M_ Il est parti avec cette grognasse ?!!!!  
H_ Euh, ben, voui, je crois... Mac, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...  
M_ moi j'ai une idée... NE PLUS BOUGER PARCE QUE LE MOINDRE DE VOS MOTS ENTRAINE UN CYCLONE DE CATASTROPHES CAPITAINE !!!! (ah voui j'allais te le dire...)  
Harm obéit en effet à l'ordre ( sa dignité de mâle en prenait un coup... C'est bien Harm, c'est comme ça qu'il faudrait être avec nous, les mecs !!!! lol) tandis que Mac se précipitait à la fenêtre... Juste pour voir Mic pleurant comme un efontaine dans les bras de Renée, longtemps, puis elle le regarda, lui dit quelque chose, lui donna un mouchoir, et voyant que le pôv' bibi-à-sa-Mamac pleurait encore...  
Harm s'approcha de la fenêtre... mais fût repoussé par Mac...  
H_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!  
M_il y a que vous pourriez être choqué...  
H_ quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Dites-moi !!!! (On dirait moi quand je veux un spoiler sur le prochain épisode de ma série préférée, lol...)  
Il fût ébahi de la voir hurler de rire.  
M_ Une superbe fricassée de museaux, voilà ce qu'il y a !!!! Aaaahhhhhhh aaahhh aaaahhhh !!!!!!  
H_ Je suis étonné de vous voir réagir comme ça, Mac...  
M_ de toute manière, un gars qui aime les blondasses tronches-de-serpillière je ne supporte pas... Je vais demander une demi-journée de congés à l'amiral, cette journée était très éprouvante...  
Harm voulut défendre sa copine... Euh pardon, son ex-copine... Mais il ne trouva rien à redire... La comparaison de la chvelure de Renée avec cet accessoire ménager n'était pas si dévalorisant, on aurait pû trouver pire (pour ça vous auriez pû m'aider, lol !!!)... mac s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'amiral. Harm sentit alors que c'était le moment...  
H_ MAC !!!!!  
elle se retourna, interdite. Elle le vit rougit, pâlit à sa vue... Un trouble s'éleva soudain dans son âme, sans qu'elle puisse seulement le contrôler... Lui aussi sentit une rougeur lui monter au visage... Il y avait si longtemps qu'il voulait lui dire ça...  
H_ Mac...  
M_ Ou... Oui ?  
H_ Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire... Depuis très longtemps...  
M_ Dites, je vous en prie...  
H_ Promettez-moi seulement que vous me pardonnerez si ce que je vais vous dire vous déplait... Mais il faut que j'affronte la réalité... Sinon je nous ferait du mal à tous les deux... J'aurait tant aimé assumer mes sentiments depuis le début... Mac...  
M_ Harm...  
H_Je vous...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
H_... avoue que cela fait des années que j'ai envie de partager avec vous...  
M_ Quoi ?  
H_ Vous me faites envie, j'ai voulu résister, mais... Je crois que le moment est venu de vous avouer ce que je cache depuis si longtemps dans le secret de mon coeur...Depuis que je vous connait vous m'avez donné envie de me mettre aux...  
M_ Aux QUOI ?!  
H_ Hamburgers... c'est si difficile à dire...  
M_ Ooohh... Harm...  
Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...  
M_ Je vous pardonne grand fou...  
H_ Oooh merci Mac...  
M_ cela me faisait tant souffrir de vous voir manger vos lasagnes végétariennes...  
H_ Tout cela va changer à partir de maintenant... Nous irons ensemble...   
M_ Au fast-food !!!!  
H_ mac, vous entendre dire cela me procure un bonheur... Et puis, aujourd'hui nous avons tellement travaillé, nous avons tous deux besoin de réconfort...  
M_ Je n'osais plus espérer... ALLONS-Y !!!  
Elle le prit pas le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
H_ Mac, attention à...  
PAF !!!!  
H_... La poubelle.

  
FIN 


End file.
